Kirbraz
Kibraz was an Agori of the Water Tribe who worked as a vehicle pilot for his tribe. History Early Life Kirbraz lived in the region of Spherus Magna ruled by the Elemental Lord of Water prior to the Core War. During the war, Kirbraz went to the desert region of the planet. When The Shattering occurred he was trapped in the largest chunk of Spherus Magna, which was renamed Bara Magna. Water Tribe Upon the creation of the Glatorian and Agori social system on Bara Maga, Kirbraz joined the Water Tribe and became the pilot of the Kaxium V3, a vehicle used in arena matches for his tribe. Another Agori from his tribe named Scodonius eventually joined him as a co-pilot in the arena matches. Like many other residents of Bara Magna, Kirbraz attended the Great Tournament held on Atero. However, the Skrall were late to the tournament, and finally an army of them arrived, destroying the village. The other Agori and Glatorian were forced to flee. Kirbraz and the other Water Agori went to Tajun, where they informed the village that the Skrall had finally declared war to the other tribes. Later Kribraz and Scodonius, decided to make a practice match against Crotesius. During the match the two water Agori split their vehicle, the Kaxium V3 to attack Cortesius' Cendox V1, but Crotesius fires a Thornax at Kirbraz, and threw him to the ground. The three then discussed about the recent attack of the Skrall at Atero, and Kirbraz had high hopes that the Skrall would not dare to attack their villages again, as they had their defenses high since they knew the Skrall’s intentions. Kirbraz assisted later to the match between Tesara and Tajun, in which Vastus and Tarix fought over food resources. The match was interrupted by Mata Nui, who said that they had to unite their villages in order to defeat the Skrall. Kirbraz took part in the assault at Roxtus along with the Agori and Glatorian from the other Tribes, and later helped to construct the United Village. However, when Mata Nui returned from his journeys at the Black Spike Mountains, he told Raanu, the leader of the United Village, to evacuate all the Agori and Glatorian in the city. Kirbraz and the others were evacuated, and saw Teridax's arrival at Bara Magna. Raanu lead the villagers to a cave under some mountains. During the battle, Teridax lifted the mountains, and threatened Mata Nui that he would drop it on the Agori. Mata Nui blasted both Teridax and the mountain with a blast of energy, which turned the mountain to dust. After Teridax was killed by the impact of his head with Bota Magna, Mata Nui gave up all his power to revitalize the desert and transform it into forests. Kirbraz now is living at the reformed Spherus Magna. Set Information Kirbraz was released, in 2009, as a pilot to the Kaxium V3 set. Kirbraz used only 14 pieces of the 251 used in the set. Trivia *Kirbraz always tries to better his partner Scodonius in arena matches. This often costs them, and Tajun, the match. Category:Water Tribe Category:Agori Category:Water Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:2009 Sets